livecodefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Opaque
Specifies whether the inside of a control or card is opaque or transparent to the objects beneath it.Syntax: Gibt an, ob das Innere eines Steuerelements oder einer Karte für die darunter liegenden Objekte undurchsichtig oder transparent ist. Syntax: set the opaque of to {true | false} Examples: set the opaque of control 7 to false Use the opaque property to change the appearance of an object(object). Verwenden Sie die opaque-Eigenschaft, um das Aussehen eines Objekts (Objekts) zu ändern. If a control's opaque property is set to true, its entire rectangle is opaque, and objects underneath it cannot be seen. Wenn die opaque -Eigenschaft eines Steuerelements auf "true" gesetzt ist, ist das gesamte Rechteck undurchsichtig und Objekte darunter können nicht gesehen werden. If the opaque property is set to false, the text or other content and the borders of the object(object) are drawn, but its background becomes transparent and objects beneath it show through. Wenn die opaque-Eigenschaft auf false gesetzt ist, werden der Text oder anderer Inhalt und die Grenzen des Objekts (Objekts) gezeichnet, aber sein Hintergrund wird transparent und Objekte darunter werden durchscheinen. The setting of a card's opaque property determines whether it is filled with its effective background color before the objects on it are rendered. If it is false, the stack will first be filled with the effective background color of the stack. Die Einstellung der undurchsichtigen Eigenschaft einer Karte bestimmt, ob sie mit ihrer effektiven Hintergrundfarbe gefüllt wird, bevor die Objekte darauf geändert werden. Wenn es falsch ist, wird der Stapel zuerst mit der effektiven Hintergrundfarbe des Stapels gefüllt. If the object(glossary) is an image(keyword), the setting of the opaque property has no effect. Painted areas of the image(keyword) are opaque, and areas with no paint (transparent or "erased" areas) are not opaque, regardless of the setting of the image's opaque property. Wenn das Objekt (Glossar) ein Bild (Schlüsselwort) ist, hat die Einstellung der undurchsichtigen Eigenschaft keine Auswirkungen. Bemalte Bereiche des Bildes (Stichwort) sind undurchsichtig und Bereiche ohne Farbe (transparente oder "gelöschte" Bereiche) sind nicht deckend, unabhängig von der Einstellung der undurchsichtigen Eigenschaft des Bildes. *Tip:* Graphics whose ink property is set to noOp are transparent, but (unlike Graphics whose opaque is set to false) they still intercept mouse clicks within the graphic's outline. To create an invisible hot spot with a non-rectangular shape, use a curve or polygon graphic(keyword) and set its ink to noOp. Setting a button's or field's style property to "opaque" sets its opaque to true. Wenn Sie die Eigenschaft style einer Schaltfläche oder eines Felds auf "opaque" setzen, wird die Eigenschaft "opaque" auf true gesetzt. The setting of a button's opaque Die Einstellung eines Buttons ist undurchsichtig property has no effect on Mac OS and OS X systems if the lookAndFeel is set to "Appearance Manager", the button's style is "standard", and the button's threeD and showBorder properties are both set to true. In this case, the button is drawn by the operating system's Appearance Manager routines and is always opaque, regardless of the setting of its opaque property. See also: button (object),image (object),graphic (object),strokeGradient (property),ink (property),showBorder (property),properties (property),threeD (property),blendLevel (property),backgroundPattern (property),style (property),lookAndFeel (property),visible (property),fillRule (property),fillGradient (property), Category: ui